Se Humano
by MauroMoyaKlaine9
Summary: Mi segundo One-Shot. El mundo ha evolucionado, ha sido compartido por humanos y androides. Todos tienen leyes y se deben respetar. Mantener la paz sin importar el costo. Hay un misterio que no se debe saber, ni preguntar. ¿Que pasaría si alguien no quiere seguir las reglas y quiere descubrir ese misterio? El fic no tiene relación pero me inspire en la película "Yo, Robot"


Holaaaaaa ¿Como están? espero que bien, bueno se me vino hace mucho esta idea, aun no la tengo muy desarrollada, sentía que era para un capitulo pero quien sabe, tal vez lo pueda expandir pero me gustaría saber su opinión.

¿Lo hago un fic mas completo o lo dejo en one-shot?

Espero que les guste, es futuristico así que tienen que ver mas allá, besos :)

SE HUMANO

El mundo ha evolucionado al pasar los años, la tecnología ha superado nuestros límites, se ha vuelto parte de nuestra vida, parte de nuestras rutinas, todos estamos conectados a la tecnología.

Hemos fabricado tantas cosas, tantas bellezas, cosas que creíamos que solo estarían en nuestros sueños.

Hemos también fallado con lo que hicimos, no todos querían la tecnología para que haya paz en el planeta.

A pesar de todas las buenas intenciones siempre estaban los que, por sobretodo, deseaban poder, olvidándose de los más necesitados, para ellos solo eran estorbos.

Entonces decidieron crear armas, bombas, entonces vino la guerra.

Armas que se fabricaron para defender se usaron en nuestra contra, destruyendo todo lo que con esfuerzo habíamos construido en tan solo segundos, todos por la ambición de unos pocos.

Los días se volvieron oscuros y amargos, la mayoría de las personas que vivían en paz se les oscurecieron los corazones por todo y todos los que perdieron, entonces se llenaron de odio y exigieron venganza en vez de justicia.

Guerras tras guerras invadían el planeta, todos los recursos de la Tierra estaban desapareciendo.

Mucha gente estaba pasando hambre.

Los animales estaban extinguiéndose y los pocos que quedaban se devoraban entre ellos por la razón de sobrevivencia.

Para tratar de salvarlos se los separaba de otros animales con la esperanza de poder domarlos y que convivan con otros animales, pero era inútil, siempre encontraban la forma de escapar y devoraban a los otros animales más pequeños, la guerra los volvió locos.

El planeta empezaba a marchitarse.

Todo lo verdad estaba desapareciendo.

Ciudades y hermosos monumentos que hemos creado, todo estaba hecho cenizas.

Cada día se escuchaba menos las risas de los niños.

Ya ni se veían niños.

Llego el momento de detener esta maldad.

Hubo personas que querían ponerle fin a esto, una alianza a la que se denominaba SE HUMANO, queriendo mostrarle a la gente que se puede detener esta matanza y volver a tener una vida.

Tomo años y se levantaron contra los poderosos, parecía imposible, pero hubo algo que tenían a favor: la tecnología.

Había aliados entre los poderosos de SE HUMANO y les dieron las claves para sus puntos débiles.

Los poderosos cayeron uno por uno.

La guerra se terminó.

Un nuevo orden surgió con la promesa de no volver a pasar por esta tragedia.

El mundo debía sanarse, se construirían bosques, hogares, nuevas ciudades, pero había un problema.

Son demasiadas cosas y quedo muy poca gente en el planeta con pocos recursos.

La situación era complicada pero aun así estaba la tecnología, con todo lo que construimos, tiene que haber algo que nos salve.

Surgió una idea….. androides.

Con todo lo que se pudo rescatar se construyeron androides para ayudar a los humanos a sanar el mundo.

El tiempo seguía y seguía, el mundo estaba mejorando, la tecnología fue evolucionando rápidamente.

Llego a tal forma que se logró con éxito clonar animales y los dejaron libres por los mares y bosques.

Las plantas empezaron a dar frutos.

Todo estaba recuperándose.

El único conflicto era en la población, la mayoría eran androides de la Corporación Anderson, los más ricos del mundo, se llegó a más del límite en construcción que la gente ya le cuesta trabajo distinguir quien es humano y quien es androide.

Todos los trabajos ya estaban siendo utilizados por los androides, comenzaron a surgir los celos y desconfianza, pero la gente del nuevo mundo sabía todo lo que les contaron sus ancestros y por nada del mundo querían descontrol y guerras.

El tiempo pasaba y los androides evolucionaron, cada vez eran más idénticos a un humano tanto que para evitar molestias, se les ofreció a los androides a ser amados por los humanos, tanto que varios de ellos llegaron a enamorarse, pero para muchos eso está prohibido.

La empresa de Anderson llego a tener complicaciones, pero él explicaba que las personas necesitan ser amadas, los androides son demasiados y las personas quieren trabajar y servir de algo, todo el trabajo lo hacen las maquinas, se necesita que los androides quieran a las personas para evitar celos y molestias.

Muchos no estaban de acuerdo, pero decidieron aceptar.

El tiempo avanzaba y el director de la compañía James Anderson estaba llegando a su fin.

Dejo todo en manos de sus dos hijos varones, Cooper y Blaine Anderson.

Cooper se hará cargo de las administraciones de la empresa y Blaine se hará cargo de los androides que estén en condiciones y no vayan al mundo con problemas defectuosos.

Hubo ocasiones en que varios androides se revelaron y no cumplían órdenes, eran un peligro para la humanidad, entonces James los destruía, todos los androides tienes un sistema de autodestrucción si no cumplen sus normas o son un peligro para los humanos.

Esta es la era actual.

Blaine se encontraba con su hermano quien lo estaba regañando.

-Por Dios Cooper ya déjame tranquilo, solo fue un error.

-No solo de trata de un error Blaine, se trata de los Smythe, son nuestros clientes más poderosos y gracias a ellos esta empresa sigue funcionando.

-Cuando papa manejaba la empresa no dependía de nadie.

-Las cosas cambiaron Blaine, hemos hechos cambios en la empresa, pero no podíamos solos, necesitamos socios y los Smythe son los mejores socios que podemos tener.

-Sí, pero su hijo nos causa muchos problemas, ya devolvió un montón de androides, no se conforma con nada.

-Los devolvió porque los androides estaban defectuosos, decía que se estaban enamorando de él.

-Eso no es posible, son solo maquinas, no tienen sentimientos.

-No me importa, solo arréglalo, ¿ok?...Hoy tuve que soportar sus quejas en mi oficina y no me quedo remedio que regalarle un androide a su hijo.

-¿QUEEEE? ¿ESTAS LOCO COOPER?...Los androides que pide Sebastián son los más caros, no podemos regalarlo.

-Lo siento ardilla, pero no puedo perder socios, la empresa no está para esas situaciones, ve y hazle un androide a Sebastián.

-No…me niego, papa jamás lo permitiría.

-PAPA ESTA MUERTO BLAINE.

El ojimiel quedo duro y en silencio, él lo sabía, pero no había necesidad de hacérselo recordar, una lagrima cayo de su ojo.

-Si….lo sé.

-Ohh Blaine….hermano….perdóname.

-No….está bien…..descuida….estaré bien.

-No fue mi intención.

-Ya lo sé….estaré bien…..yo….voy a construir el androide.

-En verdad no quise herirte.

Cooper abraza a su hermano menor y este acepta.

-Es que…..los extraño tanto….se nos fue tan rápido…primero mama y ahora él.

-Lo se Blaine….lo se…..descuida….yo voy a cuidarte, nunca te dejare solo.

-Gracias Cooper…..bueno…..iré a construir el androide, te veré en el almuerzo.

-Adiós Blaine.

El ojimiel se despide de su hermano y entra a una oficina, parecía un taller, pero más futurista, lleno de máquinas, el ojimiel se sienta en su escritorio observando la sala iluminada.

Empieza a usar sus teclas y usa una cámara donde se filma el proceso.

-Muy bien, hoy es 15 de Mayo de 2453, son las 11:45 am, me llamo Blaine Anderson y construiré un androide de último modelo para Sebastián Smythe.

Blaine poso en la cámara con una sonrisa muy falsa.

-Hola Sebastián, quiero decirte que estoy muy contento de construirte este androide, estoy seguro que te será de mucha utilidad y te voy a dar una sorpresa….cortesía de la casa, disfrútalo.

El ojimiel encendió las máquinas y una de ellas agarro una cabeza del depósito, en otro cuarto sale un cuerpo sin manos ni piernas, pero se veía algo redondo y azul, lo que llamaríamos, el corazón.

La cabeza fue puesta en el cuerpo, el corazón se puso un azul brillante y comenzó a latir, sus ojos se abrieron, eran azules.

-¿Puedes oírme?

-Si.

-Muy bien, hola soy Blaine Anderson…¿Identificación?

-CPU985740D

-¿Puedes mover tu cabeza?

La máquina comenzó a moverla, mientras lo hacía, las otras máquinas, que eran como brazos, limpiaban el cuerpo del androide.

-Muy bien, ahora tus ojos.

El androide movió sus ojos de arriba, abajo, izquierda y derecha.

-Muy bien, animación óptica y cervical, verificados.

Blaine anotaba todo en su computadora y seguía filmando la construcción.

La máquina observaba todo, mientras veía los otros brazos mecánicos traer partes de su cuerpo.

-Bien, ahora dime tu texto de inicialización.

Los brazos mecánicos empezaban a armar el cuerpo del androide y este respondió la orden de Blaine.

-Hola, soy un androide D-800 de quinta generación, puedo cuidar su hogar, cocinar, vigilar a los niños….Puedo organizar sus reuniones, hablo 300 idiomas…..Estoy a su completa disposición como compañero sexual….No necesitas alimentarme o recargarme…..Estoy equipado con una batería cuántica que me hace autónomo por 280 años.

Las maquinas seguían construyendo el cuerpo del androide y este mira a Blaine.

-¿Puede darme un nombre?

-Si, a partir de ahora tu nombres es…Kurt.

El androide sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Kurt.

-Inicialización y memorización, verificadas.

Blaine seguía anotando y documentando todo.

-Muy bien Kurt ¿Puedes mover tus brazos?

Al hacerlos los brazos blancos de Kurt estaban tomando un color piel, los mismo en su cara y su pecho, le creció pelo castaño en la cabeza, el ojiazul se observaba mientras pasaba todo, quedo maravillado.

Blaine anotaba todo.

-Conexión de extremidades superiores, verificada….muy bien Kurt….di tu parlamento en alemán.

Kurt obedeció y dijo todo su parlamento en alemán, el ojimiel anotaba todo.

-Ahora dilo en francés.

Kurt obedeció.

-Ahora di algo en portugués.

Kurt obedeció.

-Canta algo en inglés.

Kurt se quedó pensando y luego dijo estas palabras en inglés.

Algo ha cambiado dentro de mí  
algo que no es lo mismo  
que estoy cansada de jugar por las reglas  
de otro juego de  
Demasiado tarde para las conjeturas  
demasiado tarde para volver a dormir  
Es hora de confiar en mis instintos  
cerrar los ojos y saltar!

Es hora de intentar  
desafiar a la gravedad  
Creo que voy a tratar de  
desafiar a la gravedad  
me beso de adiós,  
la gravedad, estoy desafiando  
Y usted no me llevan hacia abajo!

Mientras cantaba las otras máquinas terminaron de colocarle las piernas.

Al ojimiel le encanto su canto, le pareció muy tierno, casi que esta se emociona, tosió y siguió escribiendo en su computadora.

-Expresión verbal multilenguaje, verificada….Muy bien Kurt, sin miedo da tus primeros pasos.

Un gancho que sostenía al ojiazul lo soltó y lo puso en el suelo.

Kurt empezó a mover los pies y a medida que lo hacia sus piernas empezaron a tomar el color de su piel, el ojiazul sonrió, luego se sonrojo porque se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo y Blaine lo miro todo.

Así que se tapó su parte intima, el ojimiel sonrió y una maquina le alcanzo un bóxer.

Mientras seguía escribiendo.

-Movimiento local, verificado…Genial Kurt, ya estás listo para trabajar cariño.

El ojiazul lo miro confundido.

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo ahora?

Blaine lo miro confundido, generalmente ningún androide le pregunta eso.

-Bueno….voy a reiniciarte y mandarte a Sebastián Smythe, el será tu dueño.

-¿Dueño?

-Así es….generalmente los androides como tu una vez que se examinan se reinicia y se van a las tiendas para ser vendidos.

El ojiazul lo miraba confundido y triste

-¿Vendidos?...Soy una especie de mercancía ¿Verdad Blaine?

El ojimiel lo mira más confundido.

-Si…por supuesto que eres una mercancía cariño…..digo…..eres una computadora con brazos y piernas capaz de hacer todo tipo de cosas…..y déjame decirte que…..realmente vales una fortuna ja ja.

El ojiazul se sentía decepcionado.

-Oh…..ya veo…es que….pensé que….

-¿PENSASTE?

El ojimiel se veía sorprendido.

-¿Qué fue lo que pensaste Kurt?

-Pensé….que estaba vivo…..pensé…..que soy humano.

El ojimiel lo mira más sorprendido, pero luego se agarra la cabeza y tira un cuaderno a la pared, se veía molesto, Kurt se asustó.

-Mierda…¿Qué CARAJO ES ESTO?...YA ESTOY HARTO DE ESTA BASURA…..NO PUEDE SER QUE ESTE PASANDO TAN SEGUIDO…..MIERDA…..MIERDA.

El ojimiel golpea su escritorio, Kurt se asusta más.

-Bl…Blaine….tienes que calmarme.

-¿Qué me calma? ¿Acaso me diste una orden?...voy a arreglar esto…tu comportamiento no es parte del protocolo Kurt…..eres un más de los componentes de la memoria que descarrilan.

Blaine acomodo su escritorio y empezó a escribir ordenes en su computadora.

Las maquinas apuntaban a Kurt y este se puso más nervioso.

-Muy bien grabando, modelo Kurt defectuoso, desarmar y comprobar los componentes requeridos.

Kurt se asustó.

-Me vas a desarmar…pero…..¿Por qué?

Las maquinas agarraron la mano de Kurt y se la sacaron, su cuerpo estaba perdiendo el color de la piel y se estaba volviendo blanco.

-Se supone que no debes pensar ese tipo de cosas….no deberías pensar en absoluto, puntos…debes tener una pieza defectuosa o un problema de software en alguna parte.

Otra máquina le lanzo un láser y le quito el brazo.

El ojiazul ya estaba asustado, quiso apartar a las maquinas, pero estas lo tenían sujetado.

-No…Blaine no….por favor…..me siento perfectamente bien….te lo aseguro.

Las maquinas le quitaron los pies.

-Blaine, te lo juro, todo está bien…..respondí toda la prueba correctamente ¿No es así?

Las maquinas le quitaron la pierna.

-Sí, pero tu comportamiento no es adecuado Kurt.

-Por favor Blaine, te lo ruego, por favor…no me desarmes.

Kurt se lo pidió tantas veces que Blaine ya estaba dudando, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Las maquinas seguían desarmándolo.

-Lo siento cariño, pero los modelos defectuosos deben ser eliminados, ese es mi trabajo….si un cliente vuelve con una queja, mi hermano me matara y tendré que dar explicaciones.

Las maquinas seguían quitándole partes de su cuerpo, el corazón de Kurt quedo a la vista y se veía que latía rápidamente.

-No Blaine….no causara problemas, lo prometo.

Las maquinas seguían desarmándolo.

-Hare lo que me pidas Blaine.

Las maquinas seguían y el ojiazul ya se escuchaba nervioso.

-No diré otra palabra….No volveré a pensar…..No hare nada…...Blaine por favor.

Las maquinas seguían desarmándolo, el corazón latía más fuerte, ya estaba casi desarmado.

El ojiazul ya estaba nervioso.

-ACABO DE NACER BLAINE…..NO PUEDES MATARME TODAVIA.

El ojimiel lo miro, las maquinas seguían desarmándolo.

-BASTA BLAINE…POR FAVOR BASTA…..! TENGO MIEDOOOO ¡!

Las maquinas se detienen…..el corazón de Kurt golpea fuertemente y el ojimiel ve que el androide tiene los ojos lagrimosos.

-Quiero vivir Blaine….por favor…..te lo ruego.

El ojimiel escribe algo en su computadora.

Las máquinas están construyéndolo de nuevo y Kurt llora.

Su cuerpo volvió a tomar forma de piel.

Al finalizar Blaine le obsequia ropa, al finalizar el ojimiel se encuentra con el ojiazul.

-Gracias Blaine.

-Escúchame con atención, saldrás de aquí y no le dirás nada de esto a nadie ¿Has entendido?

-Si.

-Muy bien, ahora ve, el mundo es tuyo, consigue un trabajo, construye una casa, ayuda a la gente…ena…enamórate.

-¿Crees que pueda?

-Si…lo harás…..vete ya.

El ojiazul comenzó a salir de la empresa de Anderson por una cabina a la que Blaine lo mando, acompañado de otros androides inmóviles.

Blaine se quedó pensando en todo lo que paso y vio como Kurt salió del edificio y lo veía caminar entre la gente.

-Dios mío.

Han pasado seis meses desde que Blaine me ha fabricado, estoy contento y triste al mismo tiempo.

Estoy en el mundo y me fascina.

Hay colores, gente, animales, plantas, androides, hay vida.

Hay actividad en todo momento y parece que el tiempo es demasiado poco para hacer varias cosas.

La lluvia, se siente tan rara y preciosa sobre mi cara, el agua recorre toda mi piel.

Las plantas, todas ellas diferentes, todas con un color distinto, grandes y pequeñas, algunas tienen aromas.

Los animales, llegue a escuchar que son clones, hubo un tiempo en que había otras especies y con la tecnología han sido capaces de revivirlos, son tiernos y dóciles, algunos son grandes y más agresivos, saben distinguir la diferencia entre un humano y un androide y los animales no tienen buena relación con los androides, por eso Blaine me ordene que nunca explore solo los bosques.

A pesar de que los animales tienen órganos vivos como los humanos tiene un chip que les ordena no atacar a ningún humano, si lo hacen automáticamente les dará una descarga que los matara al instante, pero no tienen una que evite atacar a los androides.

Por eso todo androide debe estar acompañado por un humano.

Una familia me ha adoptado, tengo una familia.

Mi padre, Burt.

Mi madre Carol.

Mi hermano Finn y su novia Rachel es mi mejor amiga.

Los humanos, son maravillosos, tienen una imaginación y cada día que estoy con ellos aprendo más, me enseñan cosas.

Aprendí a cantar, a bailar, a reír.

Me enseñaron a construir cosas, me enseñaron a amar.

No lo he dicho, pero amo a mi creador.

A veces viene a verme y no sé porque, pero siento cosas cuando está el.

Algunas personas me dijeron que eso se llama sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Aunque yo no sabía que los humanos comían mariposas.

Pero no todo es bueno….aún hay…..odio.

Blaine dice que hay personas poderosas que controlan a los androides, entre ellos son la familia Smythe.

Blaine me dijo que permanezca lejos de esa familia, pero no se el porqué.

Vi muchas veces agrupaciones, gente con carteles que dicen "La Tierra es para los humanos, para los vivos", para ellos somos cosas sin vida.

He visto como maltratan a los míos, he escuchado sus voces con odio.

Mi pregunta es "¿Por qué?"

Blaine jamás me cuenta de eso y evita la respuesta cuando le hago esa pregunta, jamás me habla del pasado.

Yo sé que oculta algo y debo saber que es.

Por ahora he averiguado que esa agrupación se moviliza por una tal rebelde llamada Sue Sylvester.

Sigo explorando el mundo, siento que va cambiando con el tiempo.

He llegado a ver las otras generaciones de los androides, todos tan distintos.

Los veo trabajando día y noche.

Blaine me dijo que debo hacerle creer a la gente que debo dormir 8 horas mínimo, aun no se el porqué.

A medida que pasan los días, veo más actividades de los rebeldes de Sue Sylvester.

Camino entre las personas y me di cuenta de algo.

Los androides…..ellos…..me miran al pasar….no sé qué sienten.

Parece que me ven como…si fuera una esperanza…como…..si quisieran ser como yo….como si quisieran…ser…..humanos.

Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber y descubrir…Blaine no me lo dirá….así que lo descubriré por mi cuenta.

Te estoy mirando.

-Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, soy uno de ellos….voy a descubrir que pasa…..a partir de aquí…empieza mi historia.

FIN


End file.
